Boring, reaming, enlarging or honing a hole means enlarging the diameter of an existing hole such that the accuracy can be improved and the surface roughness can be reduced, and under some circumstances the initially skewing of an axis of the hole can be well corrected.
During the process of deep hole machining, a cutter bar is limited by the hole diameter such that the cutter bar has a small diameter and a long length, resulting in weak rigidity and low strength. During the process of deep hole machining, vibration, corrugation, taper and tilt may often occur, which impinge the straightness of the deep hole. Meanwhile, it is difficult to observe the machined site and the cutting conditions of the cutter, such that the skewing of the cutter bar would hardly be noticed and thus it would have difficulty in correction of the deviation in time. There is no effective technique and device which can in real time detect and correct the position of deep hole cutter during deep hole machining.